2010 Poem Collection
by meganakamomo
Summary: This is a collection of some poems I wrote in 2010... Please R&R!
1. Ode to the Ocean

**AN: This is a poem I wrote this year for a school assignment... It's an ode, and it got published in a national poetry contest for middle school students. **

**

* * *

**

O' ocean,

your shimmering blue-green dress

is like the sky's twin,

with islands instead of clouds.

The sound of crashing waves,

the feel of a fresh breeze

makes me taste the temptation

to dive into the water

O' ocean,

your serene grace is unmatched.

Your elegant, silky ribbons of foam

are forever dazzling.

When the Sun sets,

you are aglow with a hundred shades and hues.

A vibrant brew of colors,

the moment is enchanting.

O' ocean,

entrust me with your greatest secrets

of the aquatic world.


	2. Emperor

**AN: Yes, this is another one of my poems that I wrote for a homework assignment... Part of my English finals, to be exact. Well, I hope you like it. It's one of those "What am I?" poems.**

**

* * *

**

Dressed in sapphire blue robes

With a fine crown placed on my head

My eyes hidden behind a mask

And a magnificent, flowing green cape

Trails behind me as I strut about

Standing tall and proud, I am mesmerizing

I display my fan for all to see, encrusted with gems and gold

And suddenly, I have a million eyes,

Eyes with rainbow irises, staring back at you

Standing this way and that,

I am the most handsome, impressive

My regal clothes catching the sunlight,

Gleaming, iridescent

No other creature can best me,

For I am the emperor of all birds

* * *

**If you haven't figured out what the animal is yet, I guess I'll just tell you. The poem was about a peacock. I seriously don't know why I chose to write about a peacock, so please don't ask. :P**


	3. Delicate Wings

**AN: This poem, like the "What am I?" poem, was part of my English finals. I personally think it's not that good... Hehe... _maybe_ it was because I did it around midnight on the day it was due... Wait, what? I _NEVER _procrastinate with school work or anything... *shifty eyes***

**

* * *

**

My summer dress comes in many vibrant hues

Sunset orange, raven black,

Or a soft sapphire blue

It glimmers and shines when I flit around

Showing off the intricate patterns

Gracefully poised on a flower,

Enjoying a sweet drink

I soak up the sun's rays,

My outfit gleams like a precious jewel

Dancing in gardens and fluttering about

My charm is undeniable

I am one of nature's most beautiful creations

After all, I'm the butterfly


	4. My Best Friend

**AN: Yup, you guessed it. _Another_ "What am I?" poem. My teacher wanted us to write "What am I?" poems using a lot of similes. This one's not so good either, but I didn't procrastinate on this one! DX**

**

* * *

**

I'm small like a Chihuahua, and can fit in a purse

I'm light brown like the milky color of mocha

I wear a ribbon as red as the blazing sun

My fur is soft like a morning mist

And my eyes twinkle like shining pearls

I'm as light as a bottle of water

I smell like clean clothes

When you touch me, I feel like the comfort of home

If I were a kind of weather,

I'd be a sunny day, smiling down at you

At night, I'm like a pillow,

You cuddle up close to me

And say goodnight.

* * *

**It's a little less obvious, but this poem's about a teddy bear. I got the idea of the poem from my teddy bear named Pinwheel. ;)**


	5. Books

**AN: Well, this is one of those "I am" poems that I had to write. It was published in a California state poetry contest. It was my first poem of the school year, so sorry if it's kind of bad...

* * *

**

I wonder where I am

I hear creatures chattering, squawking

I see faeries dancing in the moonlight

I am in an unknown jungle

I pretend I know where I'm going

I feel lonely, afraid

I worry that I'm the only person here

I cry, waiting for someone to come

I am falling into a deep, dark slumber

I understand that my family must be worried about me

I try to not feel homesick

I hope the readers of this poem know that

I am not lost, just reading a book in bed


End file.
